spells
by vampiremermaid1234
Summary: Hope is now a teenager and a witch but for some reason her family wants her not to use her magic. She's finding out that she's a powerful witch and that's something her parents have tried to hide from her since she was little. She could never figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

Hope sat on her bed drifting her legs over the black bed frame. The room was pitch dark, except for the reflection of the light of the moon coming through the window. There was dark red candles placed around the interior of the room. The candles were lit as Hope chanted a spell. She was practicing using her witch power, however this wasn't really a challenge for her. She was considered young to be able to use her magic, but it was something that always came naturally to her. She used to practice simple spells similar to the candle spell when she was little even though most witches at that age, had not even begin to notice their magic.

Despite that, she had noticed that as long as she could remember her parents never wanted her to do magic. They discouraged her to try any complex spells and sometimes they wouldn't let her do the simplest of spells. She once thought it was because she was so young but she was now 13. Witches typically started practicing magic at this age, yet she was now in her room chanting spells, after using sage to sound proof the room so her family wouldn't hear what she was doing.

Hope looked around at the candles that lit up the room. Her room was full of decorations and things from almost every century. She had always loved hearing her family's stories about the decades and centuries before she was born, and had kept everything that was given to her from an earlier time period around her room on nightstands and shelfs. It gave the room an old type of feeling but also was filled with new modern electronics and furniture that made it the ideal room for a teenager.

One of the newer things that occupied the room was a full stand up mirror in the corner near where the majority of the candles were. The mirror reflected Hope as she pulled her legs up off the edge of her bed to be being completely on the purple blanket that covered the length of her bed. She had grown to slightly look more like her father than her mother, even though she still had mother's dark brown hair. She lifted her covers to grab a journal where she had written spells, that she had learned or copied from other grimoires. Some of spells she had gotten from her family's library when they weren't looking, other's from grimoires that she had manage to find. Hope opened the journal. The sage would eventually wear off, she needed to practice while she still had the privacy to do so.

She flipped through the newer pages looking for a spell that wasn't some simple training spell that any witch can do. She knew she had the power to do any of the spells if she was given the chance to learn, but every time she had asked her parents to help her with magic, they would end up in some argument. Hope eventually just started trying to figure out the spells by herself and practice them without her family's knowledge. She was still starting out but had already realized that she was meant to be a powerful witch, something her parents obviously didn't want her to have knowledge of.

She was angry at them for refusing to talk to her about magic and her being a witch. She knew they weren't telling her everything. She had always gotten along well with her mother and father and she probably had a stronger relationship with them than most people did with their parents. They hardly ever fought, except for when she would bring up magic, her father would argue that it was not the time to talk about it but never gave a reason for ignoring the subject. Her mother never said much about it and always looked nervous and a little ashamed when Hope went to her about it. Now finding out how much she loved her magic and that it was a talent of hers, the frustration grew about why no one wanted her to know about it.

She thought in a world full of vampires, her family would want her to be powerful, especially after the stories they told her of her life as a baby. She glanced through the pages once more, finding a cloaking spell that she had been meaning to try. She read over the latin words a couple of times, memorizing the words in her head. She had put the book under her covers and was about to start chanting the spell after grabbing the elements that were needed off some shelves, when she heard someone walking by the door. She threw her supplies back where they were and said a word in latin for the candles to be unlit. As she assumed, the door, seconds later crept open.

Klaus walked through the door, observing the room. The lights were still off and Hope was standing by the drawer looking towards her father. "The sage might keep vampires from hearing inside, however that doesn't mean we can't tell when it's being used.", Klaus raised his eyebrow, as he flicked the light switch. The room lit up and Klaus walked to where the sage was burning in a cup and blew out the fire which had activated the spell. Hope watched his movements but didn't say anything, hoping her father would leave before he found the journal. He looked in Hope's direction, "Where did you learn that spell?"

Hope looked at the cup with the sage in it trying to come up with a story her father would believe. She had found Ester's grimoire in a hiding spot a few months ago and had learned new spells including this one out of it. She obliviously couldn't reveal that she knows where the grimoire was, or that she had spells from it tough. "I saw one of witches in the quarter using it.", she answered quickly.

"And what would be the name of this witch?" Klaus asked suspiciously. Hope panicked for a minute at the question but tried to not look nervous. She hardly ever lied to her father and she was almost certain that he can tell when someone was lying to him. He had lived a thousand years, he had to had figured it out by now. "I don't know her very well. I just saw her doing it and it looked like a simple spell to try. She kept it burning in her store."

"I'm not going to fall for your false stories, Hope." Neither said anything for a moment, finally Klaus broke the silence between the two by repeating his first question but now it sounded more threatening. "Where did you learn that spell?" Hope considered coming up with another story but eventually gave up on the lie. "I found Ester's grimoire and learned a few spells from it, including this one.", Hope said quietly. She looked towards the bed where the book was hidden, a least she did not mention that part.

Hope saw as her father suddenly seemed more anxious than before, like he was worried about something. "My mother was an extremely powerful witch, those spells are dangerous!", her father yelled at her. She was sick of fighting about this. She was a witch, she should be challenging herself to try new spells. All the other witches her age, in New Orleans were encouraged to try spells and get better at their magic, yet she wasn't allowed to do any magic.

"Why can't I do the spells? You never have given me a reason for not using magic! I'm a witch, you should have taught me how to do the spells, instead of me having to secretly steal grimoires!", Hope yelled back.

"You're not a witch, you're a hybrid!"

"I'm still a witch. I'm never have trigged my werewolf curse and I'm not a vampire. I should a least be able to try to use my magic until I become a werewolf or a vampire."

"You're not going to. You're not allowed to do any spells or magic. " Klaus walked out of Hope's room ending the argument. Hope walked over to her bed and picked up the journal underneath the covers. She looked around her room for a better place to hide it before deciding to put it under some other books underneath her nightstand.

"That argument lasted as well as the last hundred did.", she said to herself. Why did it matter that she was a hybrid or tribrid or whatever? They had nothing to do with her witch powers, if they did, she wouldn't be able to use her magic in the first place. She no longer cared what her father or mother thought about it. There was either no reason for her not to use magic or they were lying to her. She could find a witch and ask her about it. She doubt Divina would help but New Orleans was full of witches.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus walked down the stairs and into a room where Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah were sitting in chairs together. Hayley was researching something on her laptop while Elijah was reading a book that was most likely centuries old. Rebekah, as usual, was watching the two in boredom. Elijah looked up at his brother, noticing that he was angry about something. "Something wrong, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. "Hope was practicing magic again.", Klaus answered in a tone that suggested it was the worst thing in the world.

There was silence until Rebekah joined the conversation between the two, giving her opinion. "You can't keep her from living her life Nik. Maybe if you let her practice simple spells, she wouldn't be so obsessed with it." She felt bad for Hope even if she knew her brother's reasons for not allowing her to practice magic. They were expecting a teenager to give away what a witch considered one of the most important things in their life. It wasn't fair to her.

"She's not just practicing simple spells, Rebekah. She was using spells from our mother's grimoires." Elijah looked up at this, "Where would she have learned them from?" Klaus sat in the remaining chair across from Elijah. "I checked the spot where I left the grimoire and it was still there untouched. I don't know how she even knows that it exists. I certainly never told her about it." "And where was our mother's grimoire hidden?", Elijah questioned. Klaus had been the one to keep up with it during the past several years and Elijah didn't recall seeing it since Hope was still little. "It was amongst the books in the library. I never expected for her to come across it", Klaus said shrugging. "Next time try a safe or something a bit more secure brother." Elijah commented returning to reading his book.

"She wasn't supposed to know this much about magic in the first place. She's not letting this go." Klaus got up and started pacing around the room frustrated. "Well, of course, she's not. She's a teenage girl who grew up in a family full of vampires and has witch powers. Did you think she would just ignore her powers?", Rebekah asked. "Maybe Rebekah's right. I've always hated my adoptive family for not accepting my werewolf side. I don't want Hope to hate us over something as simple as practicing a couple of spells, Hayley commented. "She can't handle it, Hayley. All the witches in our family are extremely powerful. It will be too much power for her and she'll lose control.", Klaus answered getting slightly more stressed by the situation.

"Well, perhaps we can explain that to her in some way and a least discourage her from trying any new spells." Elijah suggested. It wasn't like they ever really did give her a reason although Klaus never believed that they should have too. Hayley always had seem fine with keeping anything supernatural out of Hope's life except for every once in a while when she felt bad for Hope and suggested that they should let her try some things which of course Klaus would always argue with her about. Rebekah was always the most in support of Hope when it came to magic, she always thought it was unfair to Hope. Elijah always tried to find a compromise between all of them, but this never seemed to work with his family.

He did understand his brother's fear though, Dahlia had warned them that Hope would have uncontrollable powerful magic and she was pretty much proven right when Hope started using magic when she was only a toddler. This was completely unnormal for a witch. Even the powerful witches in New Orleans could hardly light a candle as children. Their family never got the chance to practice magic so they knew little about it. They wouldn't be able to help her learn how to control it. The only sibling they had any experience with magic was Kol but he only had a couple of years as a child and a couple of months when he was put into another body, but now he was back in his vampire body and seemed to forget all about magic aside from occasionally mentioning of it to Divina. Elijah was for the idea of having Divina teach her but Klaus was opposed to that idea, saying he didn't want to take any chances. Elijah eventually just let the idea go, knowing his brother was too stubborn to agree to it.

That left them in the end just telling Hope that she wasn't allowed to practice spells anymore, of course, they all knew she wasn't completely following that rule most of the time. "We can't tell her anything, Elijah, it will just cause her to see it as another reason to practice more difficult spells because she will know she has the power to", Klaus said interrupting Elijah's thoughts. "Well, then tell us brother, what do you suggest?", Elijah questioned. They suddenly heard footsteps coming down the staircase and quickly ended their conversation. "Hello Hope.", Rebekah said happily, trying to act like they didn't spend the last 5 minutes arguing.

Hope was well aware that they were talking about her but she couldn't possibly eavesdrop with her family. They would hear her within the first step she took out of her room. She learned that when she was little and she used to try to overhear her parents talking about some crazy thing that was going on but they would always catch her doing it before she got the chance to hear anything. A least coming down here would get them to stop talking about her. She walked over and sat down next to Rebekah. She was still pissed at her father for getting mad at her. She was kind of pissed off at all of them because they were all lying to her. She thought she a least deserved a reason behind all their rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope's presence caused everyone to pause their current converstation, leaving an uncomfortable silence between the family. "Did you finish your homework?", Rebekah asked trying to break the tension between everyone. "It's finished." Hope answered back quietly. "That's good", Rebekah looked towards her bothers, hoping one of them would say something. Elijah had gone back to his book and Klaus seemed in no mood to engage in a conservation.

Meanwhile Hope had starting brainstorming her plan. She wanted somewhere she could practice her magic but she couldn't sneak out, they would hear her. She had school tomorrow and she knew someone who would ditch with her. It might work and it was her only chance of being alone. She wasn't allowed to go out unless her parents knew exactly where she was and even then, it wasn't not often.

"It's late, perhaps you should get some sleep." Hope snapped out of her thoughts as she realized Elijah was speaking to her. "Yeah", Hope answered back a second later and walked back to her room. She had to do this perfectly, she couldn't get caught. She sat on her bed and pulled out her cellphone. She searched through her contacts for her friend, Max. He was a witch and she knew he would help her. They were pretty much best friends. 'Hey, got any plans tomorrow?'

She went and changed for bed and took her makeup off while waiting for a reply. When she got back, she checked her phone, 'School, like you, why? You planning something?'. She sent a quick text back before shutting her eyes, she needed sleep if she was going to have any energy tomorrow. 'Meet me early in the morning by the school. I need your help with something and you might have to spare one day of school to help me with it :)'

Hope woke to her alarm clock on her phone. It was a classical ringtone that she had downloaded. She had to admit, she was excited for today. There was so many spells, she had wanted to try. She finally would get the chance too without worrying that someone was eavesdropping on her. She turned on her music off her laptop and started to get ready. She quickly got dressed and put on some makeup. She needed to be to school early to meet Max. Her dad was waiting for her in the living room. "Do you want to eat something?",Klaus asked her. He didn't seem angry over their last night conversation anymore, but Hope still knew better than to try to bring it up again. Besides she no longer cared what he thought about it, he was lying to her.

"I'm fine, I just want to get school over with.", she said as she grabbed her bag. Klaus nodded in reply and walked to the car with her. She wasn't usually allowed to walk to school either, because that might be "dangerous". They didn't talk much during the car ride. Hope was fine with this as she took the chance to check her texts. 'I have no idea what idea you've come up with now, but it has to be better then doing geometry all day. See you there.' Hope smiled to herself. She had hidden her spells journal in her school bag, it was probably safer there anyway. No one could look through her room and find it.

Once she got to school, she quickly said goodbye to her father and walked to behind the school. That is where Max would meet her when they talked during lunch and before school. She saw him sitting at one of the tables and ran over too him. "Hey, so what is this "plan" of yours that I'm losing precious math knowledge for? Hope sat next to him and pulled out her book handing it over to her friend. Max looked at it with amazement, "Where did you find these spells. I never even seen half of them."

"My family's library can be an interesting place if you take enough time to search through it. Anyways I brought it for a reason, we're going to practice these spells.", Hope said, feeling quite happy with her idea. "Are you sure about this? Doesn't your family forbid magic? These are pretty serious spells, Hope…", Max quickly started to second guess his friends plan. He knew as well as anyone in New Orleans that his friend's family were not the nicest people if you got on their bad side.

"It's fine. My family doesn't want me to practice magic for a reason, and I want to know what that reason is. They won't know about it, they'll think I'm at school." Max looked slightly more relaxed but Hope could tell he still wasn't sure of it. "Ok, fine. When do you want to leave? It might be less noticeable if we leave after lunch instead of the whole day?", Max finally said. "That fine. Don't worry about this. Besides you'll get to learn all these spells with me. Some of these are from my grandmother's grim moire and besides it will be more interesting than math" Hope smiled and once receiving one back from her green eyed friend, she got up and left for class.

She doesn't think she ever has wanted class to end so badly before. It was the period before lunch break and she was about to jump out of her seat. Finally the bell rang and she ran to the tables, they were at that morning. "You ready?" She almost yelled at Max out of excitement. "I thought I was excited. Ok, we have to leave before anyone notices." They ran out behind the football field and out of the school area. Hope wasn't quite sure where to go, she never ditched school before. However Max knowing the route, easily led the way. "Where do you want to go?", Max asked once they had exited the trees behind the school. "I'm not really sure, a less known part of the bayou might work but we need to avoid the werewolfs.", Hope said now realizing she didn't really think of this part which was kind of stupid on her part. Max thought about it for a second before replying "That should work, I know some areas."

They got there quicker then Hope expected but luckily stayed out of sight. She didn't want anyone to notice that she wasn't in school. "Ok, where should we start.", Max said as he took out the book. "I don't know, the few times I tried, I only did simple things like lighting candles. I never got the chance to do anything past that." "Ok, that makes sense. Well, this is your chance, what do you want to try?" Hope took the books and searched though it. She had taken note of everything in there, from spells to little tricks that she found she could do. "How about this one?", she pointed to a flower regrowth spell. "Well, first we have to find a dead plant.",Max looked around the forest area, focusing on a small tree that was dying. "You think trees count too?", He asked directing Hope's eyes towards the dying tree. "Probably.", She walked over too it, reading the spell from her journal, " Phasmatos Tribum". The tree instantly started to regrow.

"I have to admit, that is impressive for a beginner.",Max shrugged. "I know I'm meant to be a powerful witch. That's part of what they were hiding from me. I can feel the power, every time I do a spell." Max looked at the tree for a moment thinking about what Hope said. "Why would they care about that though? What would be the point in hiding it, it's not like they're against the supernatural." Hope started playing with the grass, thinking about the situation herself. "I can't figure that out. They've always been over protective of me, especially my father but you got a good point. It doesn't make sense. They're not telling me everything, that's why they won't give me a reason why I can't try any spells. They just get angry at me for asking."

"I'm not sure. I do have a fun spell that you might like, to get your mind off it anyways. Hold my hands and try to make the wind blow faster." Hope looked at him for a second," Make the wind go faster? That's the most interesting thing you can come up with?" He keep looking at her excitedly waiting until she finally gave in. She grabbed his hands and focused on the wind. The wind along with the leaves started to blow past them faster. Leaves starting flying everywhere, some hitting them in the face. Hope however was too focused to notice. The feeling was amazing, she knew she could do more though.

Eventually Max started to let the wind blow down but Hope kept increasing the wind speed without his power. After a minute, Max was pretty sure the whole town was about to turn into giant tornado. He had been waiting for her to stop, but she seemed almost in a trance. He tried to shake her out of it, eventually having to yell her name several times as the wind was about to blow them both away. Hope finally left the whatever trance she was absorbed in, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice what was going on.", she said now observing the almost fallen down trees beside her. "It's fine, we just need to get back to the school, it's almost over.", he said still clear shaken up from the experience. "Yeah." Hope quickly lead the way back to the school, not saying much. She didn't know what to say, she clearly lost control, but at the same time she felt like she hadn't. She felt like she was finally expressing all the power, she had ignored for so long. She just had to learn how to control it.


	4. Chapter 4

They were walking quickly back to the school, the slight excitement she still had from the power rush of the spell was fadding into anxiety. How strong was the wind and what if it was noticeable through out the town. If anyone she knew had witnessed it, she was screwed. It would only be a amount of time before her family would put the pieces together and questioned her about it. She couldn't have that happen, she wanted to do this again despite what happened, and her parents would make sure she never gets the chance to. She really didn't need to lose their trust anyways, it's not like she was allowed to do much with their trust.

She clearly remembered the feeling of power she seemly had over nature itself a couple of minutes ago. She had be so absorbed in the feeling that she had completely lost sense of time and as a result wasn't able to stop. She assumed that probably meant the wind storm she had caused was very strong, making it noticeable way beyond the point of the bayou where they were.

Max was looking at her, almost like he said something and she missed it. "Sorry, did you say something?", Hope looked up watching Max giggle at her cluelessness.

"I said that we should make it, just in time.", Max said while he smiled trying to lighten the mood. Hope smiled back before staring at the ground again.

"How bad was it? Do you think anyone noticed it besides us?", Hope asked, referencing the recent wind storm.

Max thought about the answer for a second before answering, "I thought you might had blown ether entire town away, that's why I was trying so hard to get you to snap out of it. People probably noticed, but that doesn't necessarily mean anyone knew it was you. For all they know, it might have been a natural event." That comforted the other witch slightly but unfortunately not by much.

"You mean they'll think that a huge wind storm mysteriously happening is just a 'natural occurrence.'", Hope used her hands for dramatic effect.

"Well at least the supernatural community will most likely blame it on other things before thinking of you.", Max said trying once again to relieve her worries a bit. Hope loved that about her friend. He always tried to comfort her and cheer her up. Perhaps he was right after all, why would this lead back to her? Maybe her family was preoccupied by something else when it happened anyways. They finally arrived at the school, thankfully before class ended.

She quickly said her goodbyes to Max and headed towards where one of her family members would be waiting for her. Usually it was her father or occasionally one of her uncles. Sometimes it would be her mother and depending on the day, they would go on a mini girls trip after school and go shopping. Of Course Rebekah was always up for a shopping trip too. This time, she was surprised to see it was Kol. He didn't pick her up as often which meant everyone else was probably busy with something. That wasn't good. She got in the car and tossed her stuff in the back after grabbing her cellphone out of her bag.

"How was your day?", Kol asked while honking at the guy in front of him who was too sidetracked by his phone to watch where he was going. "Fine. Anything happening at home?", Hope asked, trying to figure out if her family knew anything without sounding suspicious. Kol seemed still distracted by guy in front of him, "It's amazing how everything has become so Technology based and yet most of this generation can't even do such a simple task like drive a bloody car." Hope giggled at the remark causing Kol to focus on her again. "Yeah, there was this wind earlier and of course Nik assumed all the worse possibilities for reasons behind it and started panicking. They're all talking to those witches.", Kol responded to her pervious question.

So they didn't know that she ditched, at least not yet. She decided to see if she could get anymore information from Kol without looking like she knew anything herself. "Why aren't you with them then. You're the one who was a witch and has a obsession with magic.", she asked. This she was slightly wondering. Kol did seem to know the most about magic out of all of them, not that she had much to judge by. He didn't mention it as often around her, although it was still more often then the rest of them. She knew he was the only one who had used magic as a human, maybe he knew what it was like for her.

He looked over at her with a sarcastic glance, "Do you think I want to spend my afternoon with my brothers? They get boring quickly. Besides would you honestly rather me to be helping them to find out who was behind the supernatural occurrence?". The last sentence caught Hope's attention. It had a minor accusing tone behind it which brought up a whole new list of possibilities in Hope's head. Did Kol know? He would be the last person Hope excepted. "What do you mean?", she watched Kol's expression while she said it. He seemed perfectly calm although that didn't indicate much when it came to the older vampire.

"Well all the other witches were clueless about it and there wasn't any other obvious reason behind it so I came up with a theory. Nik was going on and on earlier ranting to Elijah and was even more annoyingly irritable than usual to everyone. I got pissed off by him so I bothered Hayley until she filled me in on last nights little argument, which explained that. I admit, the sage was quite clever. Then it suddenly felt like a storm was about to start but eventually the wind just stopped. I didn't think much of it but of course Nik and Elijah did. It did seem like a 'witchy' occurrence after all. Well either that, or nature itself is trying to kill us which wouldn't exaclty surprise me. Anyways this lead me to think, if none of the witches in the quarter did anything to cause the effect, then maybe it was you. Of course no ordinary spell, done by one person would do that... unless you were a powerful unordinary witch. It still seemed far fetched, but...", Kol tried to keep going with his hypothesis but Hope cut him off.

"I wasn't a part of it if that's what you think happened.", she quickly blurted out, probably just proving his theory by her fast response. Her father was right, she sucked at this. Kol much to her surprise, raised his hands in defeat before adding, "Fine. Although a little tip, if you're going to try something like that, you might want to compel your teachers first." So Kol definitely knew, great. Did this mean everyone knew then or did Kol go to her teachers when he found out and didn't tell anyone else. At least he didn't mention Max. No one could know about him. Her dad would be have no problem killing Max if he ever found out that he was involved.

Kol seemed to sense her discomfort, "I haven't shared my theory with anyone. Stop worrying, you're like Elijah." Hope lighten up a bit and they sat in silence for a while. "Why are they so strict about magic?", Hope asked. If she was ever going to get a answer out of someone in her family, it would be him. "They're afraid of something going wrong. Blame my brothers paranoia, I've had to live with it for thousand years.", Hope could tell Kol was holding some information back. It was just magic after all, why the paranoia around it. Before she could push the subject further, they were home.

 **I hope the paragraphs aren't too long or too short, I'm writing off my iPad so it's hard to tell but I think I did it right. Anyways sorry for the lack of eventful things, I thought it would be fun to bring Kol into the story though. The next chapter has a lot more going on. Please review any suggestions/critiques/if paragraphs are too long/if you love the story or extremly hate it lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope walked into an empty living room. No one was home, at least not yet. She ran to her room and hid her book well, just incase they happened to put two and two together. She went back down stairs to find Kol draining a blood bag on the couch. "Can I ask you a question?", Hope walked over and plummeted herself onto the opposite end of the couch. "You can ask whatever you want.", Kol stared at his now empty blood bag looking slightly disappointed over the lack of blood left in it.

"You said a powerful witch. Why would you think that I'm would be any more powerful then everyone else?, Hope questioned. Kol thought for a minute, trying to choose his words carefully. "You didn't hear it from me, but lets just say we heard a little rumor from an old witch."

An old witch? So something did happen that made everyone so secretive towards her. "Who was the old witch?", Hope questioned although she doubt she would get an answer, she had to try. "Well you're quite curious, aren't you.", Kol smiled. "You know what's it's like to have your power as a witch taken from you. My whole life has been like that. I need to know why."

kol seemed more sympathetic now but still hesitant. "It's a long story, but who the witch was isn't that relevant. It's more about what she said. She told Nik that because you're a firstborn and a hybrid, you would have a little trouble controlling that powerful magic of yours. She then preceded to say that without her help, you would lose control of yourself and turn on everyone. At the time, no one thought much of it because there was bigger problems at hand but once you started to grow older you started displaying unusual powers for your age. All of our family witches are dead so we had no one to explain what to do about the super power baby in the family. My brothers couldn't stand the thought of something going wrong and the foreshadowing coming true so Nik suggested that if we got you suppress your magic, then it might not be so strong and now we fast forward to now...", Kol moved his hand around showing the area that they were in and ending his story. Hope sat in a daze looking towards the table.

"So that's why everyone acts so strange about it then. They don't trust that I can control it. There's a reason I felt all that power. I was right about it, I am meant to be a powerful witch.", Hope was caught in between being frustrated and excited. She was right about it all along, she had the power to do more then the simple spells she was attempting, but she can't believe her parents would keep her from this. She understood their fear but why couldn't they just trust her, she would never turn on them. They didn't trust her. "They didn't even feel the need to tell me this.", Hope looked towards Kol with slight disbelief.

"It's not that simple, Hope. Look, I'm the last person to defend my brother's actions but he does care about you and so does Hayley. No one knows what would have happened with your strength of power and the witches wanted to kill you because they thought you would be destroy the city...", Kol tried to explain. "If they care so much then they should trust me. It's always been like this, I'm not allowed to do anything that might allow for the slightest bit of independence.", Hope stood from the couch and started to walk towards the stairs and into her room.

She sat on her bed and grabbed out her cellphone to text Max. 'You will never believe what I found out.', she texted before throwing her phone back on the nightstand. She thought about the grimmore that was in the library, she never had the chance to truly search through it. There was centuries worth of spells in there. She was considering sneaking down to the library to grab it when she heard voices from downstairs. So much for that idea. She heard her text tone from the nightstand. 'What happened? Did your family question the storm?' She quickly typed back, 'Kind of, but it's fine. It's something else, apparently everyone believed I would be a super powerful witch when I was a baby. My family thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it. So much for trust.'

She decided to walk downstairs and see what problems are going on now. She could hardly contain the anger she felt but she couldn't make a scene now. She had to think this through. They were all sitting on the couches with Kol in the same spot as earlier. No one said anything as she walked towards the couches. "So what caused the wind storm, I could hear it in my classes? We thought it might be a tornado or something," Hope asked in attempt to break the silence surrounding the room. "Well, you should know. After all you were there.", her father smirked at her. "You're making assumptions.", Hayley intervened. "I was in my classes all day.", Hope said trying to take her mothers side while she still had an argument.

"It's a highly likely assumption Hayley, the witches said it may have been a result of a witch overextending their power. Now I can only think of one witch who would have that kind of problem.", Klaus looked back towards Hope. "You know, you could just believe a word I say for once.", Hope said walking towards everyone. "I would have no problem relaying on your word, if you weren't making up excuses and lies all the time."

"She rolled her eyes, "Because I'm the one in the family who hides things." Klaus turned his stare slightly towards Kol, "And what do you mean by that?" Hope stopped to think out her words this time, not wanting to tell on Kol after what he told her." She didn't need to worry about Kol being daggered on top of it all. "It's irrelevant anyways."

She went to walk back to the stairs but she felt a hand grab her wrist. "What's irrelevant?" Hope looked toward Kol who attempted to appear uninterested but was clearly watching. "Let me go. You don't get to not tell me that half of New Orleans thinks I'm the uncontrollable witch that is going to destroy the city and then tell me what to do." Klaus looked at Kol for a minute before looking back at Hope, "It's more complicated than that. And as for telling you what to do, everything I've done is to protect you, you should really be more appreciative if you ask me."

There was a sudden scream from Klaus and the sound of a bone breaking. He let go of Hope pulling back his slowly healing hand. "I said let go of me.", Hope walked out of the living room ignoring the glares she got from everyone in the room. They all stood up but none of them went to follow her. She saw Elijah call after her before walking over to help his brother. She ran to her room ignoring him. She could feel the power running through her, it was more euphoria than she had ever felt. She finally understood the constant feeling she had of wanting power. It was because she was denying her magic, denying who she is.


End file.
